The present invention relates to an amusement device, more particularly a riding capsule device including a capsule member that rolls back and forth with a person therein and more particularly to such a capsule device further including a base member that confines the capsule member to a very limited area of a floor or other horizontal surface, during rolling action.
Amusement devices that roll back and forth are known in the prior art, which is typified by the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Date Inventor ______________________________________ 1,395,698 November 1, 1921 Baum et al. 1,979,844 November 6, 1934 Rouenville 3,041,070 June 26, 1962 Kerstein 3,380,735 April 30, 1968 Rigby 3,477,713 November 11, 1969 Cudmore 3,674,260 July 4, 1972 Loseke 4,272,093 June 9, 1981 Filice et al. ______________________________________
Baum et al. '698 discloses a combined rocking and revolving chair with a rocking base comprising a spherical segment and a revolving chair mounted on the base. A platform extends laterally from the spherical segment to limit tipping of the chair.
Rouenville '844 discloses an amusement device comprising a spherical shell, weighted elements within the shell and a table having a concave surface which holds the shell.
Kerstein '070 teaches a rocking and revolving amusement device having a weighted convex bottom.
Rigby '735 shows a rockable and rotatable device with a circumferential external flange to limit rocking action.
Cudmore '713 discloses a rocking capsule comprising a hollow, egg-shaped thin shell structure in which the center of radius of curvature of the bottom is above the center of gravity of the user so that the structure seeks a position in which the structure is upright. It is said that the capsule may be used on a hard surface such as the earth or a floor, or it may be used on a fluid surface, such as a body of water, or may be supported on sufficiently strong jets of gases, such as air.
Loseki '260 discloses a semi-spherical plaything for children to ride in. The plaything has a chamber, the bottom of which is curved so that it can be rollicked along a smooth surface. The plaything also can be pushed about by a playmate.
Filice et al. '093 discloses a self-propelled rolling toy that moves in a confined area.
An important object of the invention is to provide an improved riding capsule.
Additional objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.